1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a world clock, and more particularly to a high grade world clock capable of displaying the time at any place in the world simply by touching the place on the world map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, world clocks for displaying the time at various districts in the world have been publicly known, but all of them have been accompanied by various operational problems such as difficulties in rapidly learning the time at a desired district (city), and in the configuration and operation of the clock from the human engineering viewpoint. Further, from the point of design, they have not given the impression of being high grade products.
All of these world clocks have problems from the point of convenience in use. The correspondence between the displayed time and the district in the world in which this time is used is not apparent. Thus, they are very inconvenient to use.
The use of display boards such as liquid crystal display boards for the display of time has been increased, but they do not yet have a satisfactory in-service life and reliability. Therefore, it is necessary for the mounting means for such display means to provide easy exchangeability of the display means.
This invention is intended to eliminate such conventional drawbacks.